


Rain is a fluid thing

by Sun_bright



Series: Rain is a fluid thing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_bright/pseuds/Sun_bright
Summary: A rainy day had never shined so brightly in Arora's memory.
Series: Rain is a fluid thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072586





	1. Chapter 1-The bus

Arora ran as fast as her legs would let her. The sun was shining through the clouds and was glaring into her eyes. The bus pulled into the stop and she was sure she would miss it. She barely made it and when she stepped in Nova was there waiting for her, with a smile so bright it could rival the sun.  
Nova was an angel in Arora’s eyes. She knew the other girl could make faults she was only human after all, but her subconscious told her Nova was absolutely perfect. She was nice, offering to help anyone and caring, she was athletic and no one really hated her. Whenever Nora flashed her award-winning smile Arora’s heart would flutter, her palms would get sweaty, and she was sure she would blush. She knew this was a crush and without fail it all happened.  
“Hey, Arora! How are you?” Nova said, in a chipper voice.  
In response, she said “Hi, Nova! I’m good. You?”  
They had walked to the back of the bus and sat next to each other. She noticed that their thighs were touching, how close they were, and how her hand was next to hers.  
She could easily… “Arora are you listening? We’re almost at school and you’ve been spaced out this whole time.” Nova fretted.  
“I’m fine I might just have a fever. Don’t worry.” Arora said with what she hoped was a convincing smile.  
“Well let me see” Nova put her hand on Arora’s face. They were extremely close in Arora’s opinion and she pulled back. Thankfully, Nova didn’t notice.  
“Oh man, you are burning up. Let’s got to the nurse when the bus stops, cool?” Nova said her voice laced with worry.  
“Cool,” she squeaked.  
When the bus came to a stop Arora was dragged by Nova to the nurse. In Arora’s mind, she couldn’t decide if this was a good thing or bad, but they were technically holding hands, so that was a win.


	2. Thoughts of Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arora thinks of who she is, who Nova is, and who they could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quickly written in a spear of motivation please bear with me, and I apologize for the abuse of commas. Updates will be won't constant. Hope you enjoy!

After it was confirmed by the nurse Arora did not have a fever they went their separate ways. Nova to ELA and she to Science. As always the lesson was dull and Arora spaced-out the whole time.

Her mind wanders Nova like always, thinking back to the bus. Arora was actually a very calm person, the type to make a wisecrack before a pun, and was always prepared. She only really lost her cool with Nova. Blushing, giggling, and fawning over her any time she passed or god forbid touch her (She wasn’t really against touches but she had an act to keep up for example the bus). 

It didn’t worry her that she had a crush on a girl, she had plenty on people of all genders before that. She knew Nova liked boys and girls, at least, because Nova had earned a reputation of being a social butterfly. See she had gone out with a few football boys and dated a handful of cheerleaders, so she at least won’t be grossed out by the fact she had a crush on her.

Even then she probably wasn’t her type. She only dated athletic people and the only exercise she really did was P.E., which was mandatory, and running to and from the bus stop.

The bell rang and her teacher announced the homework and she ran off to her next period, Math, all the while wondering what could they be? They being her and Nova, would they be one of those sweet cliche couples cuddling, and always holding hands, or one the that are always bickering or… Arora cut that train of thought short it would never happen.

She entered the math classroom while thinking of all the reasons she couldn’t date Arora.


End file.
